Just Gary
by Sekhmet Son
Summary: A fic centered around arguably my favorite Pokemon character- Gary Oak. Contains mentions of unrequited love for Ash, and rated for suggestive themes. Perhaps a sequel is in order, just let me know if you like it.


Just Gary

Summary: A mostly Gary fic. I used to love Gary's character the most as a child.

Gary had retired from the life of a trainer admittedly early. He just felt like it was too much work, and besides his Gramps needed him. Professor Oak was no spring chicken, and he needed a successor to takeover when he was gone.

Gary didn't want to think about that. Gramps had raised him and his sister after the still unsolved disappearance of their parents. He kind of owed him, and he really was tired of traveling around long distances mostly on foot. He had thought it would be fun to try to be number one for awhile, and then it had become all about Ash and the rivalry. Only Ash was better then him, and he couldn't shake that fact.

That had brought him home to Pallet Town from the Johto region. Ash hadn't yet returned when he had. Apparently he'd made it to the Johto League. Gary set to work at the lab and fell into a routine of various experiments on Pokemon, mostly the curing of various viruses. Pokerus was the most common. It wasn't believed to be dangerous, and was actually beneficial, but many experts thought it caused Pokemon to grow at too accelerated a pace.

Gary frequently got into magazines now, and not all shots with his Gramps either. He was actually making quite a name for himself. Ash dropped in time to time, and he'd even been out to the Hoenn region doing field work, and had ran into Ash there.

Gary no longer thought about his old rival so much, or considered him a rival for that matter. He actually found himself having _different _feelings for Ash. It had begun when Ash finally came back from the Johto region. Gary and he actually talked when he dropped by the lab. He found it odd how he no longer felt like a rival to Ash. He found himself looking at the other boy in a different way.

He had quickly realized that it was in a wanting way. He thought about what it would be like to taste those lips, or pull that body against his. It never happened, and Ash was gone for the Hoenn region before long. It didn't happen when they chanced to meet there either. However, a surprised had been waiting for Gary upon his return from Hoenn. It was a letter from the Kanto Pokemon League.

They wanted him to take over the leadership of the Viridian Pokemon Gym. They knew of his past in training and his achievments. Even if he hadn't quite made the master grade, he'd been to the Pokemon League and to Johto, where he'd overcome most of the gym leaders as well as the challenges of the more mountainous region.

Gary accepted the position, considering the pay compared to his work as an assistant. Gramps still had Daisy after all, and she was capable enough. Besides his Gramps had insisted that he take the position as gym leader, suggesting that maybe he'd given up training Pokemon too quickly.

The thing that made him hesitate the most was the past that the site held for him. The new gym had been rebuilt on the site of the old one. That was where he had faced that dark ordeal, that evil creature. The blue eyes looking out on him through metalic armor was an image he would never shake.

First it had totally whipped his team, and then it had turned on him. The old leader who turned out to be the boss of Team Rocket, felt absolutely no remorse for his opponents, even if they almost died. He saw it as their just punishment for daring to think themselves worthy as his match.

Of course, Giovanni had more then gotten his. The creature had escaped that very day and Giovanni's dark dealings were soon uncovered by the secret police. He was now in hiding and Team Rocket was but a fraction of its former greatness.

Apparently the group was now being ran by a few administrators, who might or might not be taking orders from the missing Rocket boss. They apparently didn't know where Giovanni was either, because they had taken over the Goldenrod radio tower in an attempt to reach him and bring him out of hiding. It had been all over the news.

Team Rocket now seemed to be mostly disbanded, but every once in awhile you saw the name sneak up in some headline, sometimes with foreign crime syndicates like Team Galactic. Some small part of Gary wondered if Giovanni was still out there, and possibly somewhere nearby.

He managed to put all that aside and move into the Viridian Gym. He told himself that Giovanni wasn't likely to be in the Kanto region any longer with the police looking for him. Most now believed he was in Johto or elsewhere. There were even rumors of him being somewhere around Tohjo Falls, the rapids that separated Johto and Kanto.

Gary found the new gym homely enough, and it wasn't so like the old gym in appearance. It was a totally new building with a brighter interior and quite a nice studio apartment for his use. He didn't get challengers often because Kanto wasn't really top in new trainers these days. The newest greats were coming out of Hoenn and Sinnoh.

Sometimes he even got challengers from these regions, and these were difficult. Many of them had already taken out the gym leaders in their regions, and even if they hadn't, they had trained by traversing the great distances to get to Kanto.

Gary found it all very tiring too, and lonely. He had always been kind of a loner, but not necessarily because he entirely wanted to be. He was kind of non-social these days. He went out on the city and such, but he hardly talked to anyone. Sometimes he got to travel to nearby Pewter City. Sometimes he even had to fill in for Flint, Pewter's leader.

He could have traveled Kanto again, but he really had no desire to. There was nothing new to see. Without new trainers Kanto wasn't changing much. Gary fell into a kind of routine of spending most of his days alone in the large stadium of the gym, just waiting for a challenger to show up. Part of his job was that he couldn't be gone from the arena for too long during the day.

Most days brought no challenger, and so the days were long and drawn out. Some came to challenge him for practice on weekends, and even to use the gym's arena to challenge other trainers. That was something quite common for a gym. Of course besides this his life had become very repetitive.

He thought about Ash often. He thought maybe he could fall for someone else, but he didn't. Instead Ash played on his mind. Where he was and what he was doing. The boy had looked quite filled out in a good way last he'd saw him. He'd gotten taller and his arms more muscular, complementing his chest and slender figure.

Gary often found himself jacking off to certain fantasies about the boy. Ash in front of him, their bodies pressed together, Gary's hand swiping across the other boy's denim, hitting the hardness of his bulge. Gary would lean forward to nibble at the other boy's ear, but then he wouldn't be there, and he was alone.

Maybe one day Ash would come back, come back for him. At least he could imagine right? Until then, this has been just a look into the life of Gary Oak.


End file.
